


Infinity and beyond

by amaranthine (amaran_thine)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaran_thine/pseuds/amaranthine
Summary: "You did it hyung"“No…we did it, Niel-ah”





	Infinity and beyond

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations to the boys for winning last night! 
> 
> just a short fic written after seeing the video of them hugging.

"2018 Melon Music Award Record of the Year, Wanna One"  


  
Loud cheers erupted across the stadium, fans waving their lightsticks vigorously, screaming on top of their lungs as they heard their idol’s name being called out. Some were even crying but it that didn’t stop them from cheering.  


  
But to Jisung’s ears, the screams and cheers sounded distant. The reality still hasn’t dawned on him yet. His eyes took in the shocked look on his member’s faces, their expression a mirror of each other. He saw the other artists clapping and congratulating them. And that was when it all dawned on him. They had really won.  


  
  
The moment the trophy landed on their hands, the past memories came crashing in. The times where he would lie on the cold wooden floor of the practice room, eyes closed tight, his chest heaving heavily and sweat dripping down his body forming small puddles on the ground. He would stay like that for a while, thoughts of debuting and performing on stage lingering in his mind. How he would practice every night when everybody had left, dancing the same choreography over and over again until his body couldn’t take it. He didn’t want to be a burden to the rest of the guys. He wasn’t as good at dancing like Daniel was, at rapping like Taewoong nor did he have vocals like Jaehan and Jinwoo’s. But Jisung made up for what he lacked that with hard work. It wasn’t that he was bad, he was actually far from bad but his insecurities always found a way to play with his mind.

  
  
And yet his chances of debuting got smaller and smaller until he nearly lost hope. The fire and drive that was once burning in their eyes started to slowly fade away as their debut got pushed back more and more. Then Produce 101 came. To Jisung it served as his last chance. After numerous failed attempts at debuting Produce 101 appeared like an oasis in a middle of a desert. He immediately suggested the idea to the rest and he was met with hesitant looks. But Jisung was firm, he wanted to try for the last time and he wanted to do it with these people. The people he trained with for years, those who are heading towards the same goal as him.  


  
Daniel was the first one to agree, even helping him in convincing the others and Jisung couldn’t be more grateful. The rest finally agreed and they headed to the boss’ office with a newly found determination, the fire that was once present in their eyes burning bright. Then the rest was history.

  
  
And now a year and a half later he’s here standing in front of thousands of people not as MMO trainee Yoon Jisung but as Wanna One’s leader. Jisung felt the tears starting to form but he stopped himself. Taking in a deep breath he started his speech. As he spoke his eyes wandered around the venue, looking at the people who helped them get to where they are, the people who made what he thought was impossible, possible. He stopped a few times during his speech, his voice wavering, the tears threatening to fall any time soon. But he managed to finish it without crying, something that he was quite proud of.  


  
But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to cry. Oh no, the minute he stepped away from the mic, the dam burst. Big fat tears fell from his eyes and it showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Like Daniel said during one of the X-con episode, he cries 8 times a day. Although it may sound exaggerated, Jisung felt like he was crying the same amount of tears as he would if he cried that many times in a day. Everything just felt so surreal at that moment. It wasn’t their first daesang having won Song of the Year at the MGA’s but somehow this award felt more special…more meaningful. Everything that they have worked hard for in the past year and a half, the sleepless nights, the constant late night practices, the fruit of their hard work was here in their hands. This award didn’t just represent one of their songs but everything from their first album to the current one. And to Jisung this was one of the happiest moments of his life, one that he will remember forever.

Jisung waved his hand, smiling at the sea of fans who came to see them so late at night. The people who made all of this possible. If he could, he would hug every single one of them and express his gratitude but he couldn’t. He was busy greeting the fans when he met eyes with Daniel. Daniel wasn’t the type to show his tears to others but Jisung could see how his eyes glistened with tears. Even so he still had that warm smile that never failed to make Jisung feel butterflies in his _stomach._ Even after years of being together just one look from Daniel would bring out a reaction from him, it was as if they never left their honeymoon phase.

“You did it hyung” Daniel whispered softly, pulling him in his arms. Daniel’s whispered those words so softly but Jisung’s ears picked up the pride and happiness in his voice.

“No… _we_ did it, Niel-ah” Jisung replied hugging Daniel back, gently caressing his back. They soon joined the rest of the members after separating. They celebrated their win by having dinner outside along with the staff. Sungwoon was still crying when they got to the restaurant and Minhyun who rarely cried was sniffling throughout the car ride. Jisung knew how much this award meant for the both of them, never been given the chance to stand on such a big stage let alone win such a prestigious award.

They spent the rest of the night in high spirits, laughing and cracking jokes like they usually do. Even on the way home they were still joking around with Woojin and Daehwi screaming and the rest of them laughing. Before they knew they were in front of their dorms. Jisung said goodnight to the rest before entering his room.

Jisung lied on the bed, his hair still damp from the shower. He opened his phone and started typing. He hoped that by doing this he would be able to convey his gratitude.

**[Yoon Jisung]** Wannables thank you

_Thank you Wannables_

_Thank you very much. Thank you for voting every day, taking little steps towards giving us this award. Thank you for letting us Wanna One know that the song is being loved by many. Although the size is small but the love weight that Wannable gathers is really big. Thankful every day. Let’s meet in Inkigayo_ _❤_

_(Trans by @ricepath0308)_

Jisung had just finished uploading his message when he felt weight on the other side of the bed, then a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist. Jisung didn’t need to look to know who the person is, the familiar touch and the sweet peach scent that invaded his nose was enough to tell him who it was.

“What’s wrong?” Jisung asked, putting his phone under his pillow, then turning his body around to face the person.

“Nothing, I just missed you” Daniel murmured making Jisung giggle. Jisung could feel a slight blush creep onto his cheeks and he was glad that the room was dark or else Daniel would tease him.

“Daniel, we were together just an hour ago” Jisung retorted playfully.

“Hyung I couldn’t even bear being away from you for 5 minutes what make you think I can endure not touching yo-”

“Yah!” Jisung covered Daniel’s mouth with one of his hand stopping the rest of his sentence.

“I’m joking” Daniel laughed taking Jisung’s hand away from his mouth, intertwining their hands together “It’s just been a while since we slept together”. Jisung didn’t answer, choosing to snuggle more into Daniel’s embrace, his warmth embracing his whole body.

“Niel-ah, thank you” Jisung said softly breaking the comfortable silence. Daniel muttered a small “what for?” before placing a small kiss on the crown of Jisung’s head.

“For staying with me. I’m not perfect and I have more imperfections than I do perfection and yet you embraced all of them. You could have anyone you want and yet you chose to be with me. The fact that the number 1 most desired guy in South Korea is mine, it just doesn’t feel real.” Jisung felt Daniel’s hand cup the side of his face. He instinctively closed his eyes leaning in more into Daniel’s touch. 

“Hyung, we’ve talked about this before. I don’t want a perfect person, I just want you. The only person who can make feel like I’m on top of the world is you, Yoon Jisung. Those imperfections that you’re so worried about? Those are what makes you, you and I will love every single one of them. As much as I am grateful that a lot of people is giving me so much love, whether I am number 1 or 2 or even 100 it doesn’t matter. As long as I’m Yoon Jisung’s number 1 most desired person, that’s enough for me.” Jisung thought that he had used up all his tears earlier on but it didn’t seem to be the case. He could feel them starting to form at the corner of his eyes.

_God, he loved this man so much_

Jisung didn’t think that he would ever love someone so much until he met Kang Daniel nor did he once think that he could receive so much affection from one person. He felt full, more like his heart and mind was full. Jisung didn’t find the need to tell him that he was already occupying the number 1 spot no – 1 was too low of a ranking. To Jisung Daniel was number 0 because beside his family no one could ever top Daniel’s place in his heart. And he always made sure that Daniel knew.

“Forever?” Jisung whispered, bringing Daniel’s face so close that their foreheads were touching and their lips slightly touching each other’s. Their eyes overflowing with so much happiness and affection that if the other members saw them, they would tease them to death.

“Forever? That’s too short.” Daniel replied with a small laugh. “If there’s a lifetime that exceeds forever then I would still love you beyond that. My love for you exceeds that of forever. My feelings for you has no expiry date, it will only grow bigger and bigger as time goes by. So you can’t run away now hyung. You’re stuck with me for infinity and beyond.”

“Infinity and beyond?” Jisung clarified, even though he didn’t need to.

“Infinity and beyond” Daniel repeated his voice firm, their lips finally meeting for a sweet kiss. The words wasn’t verbalised but they both knew what the other wanted to say. Their hearts are connected after all.

_Thank you and I love you..._

**Author's Note:**

> leave your comments or kudos below
> 
> thank you for reading~


End file.
